Cortejando el caos (Un día a la vez): Palabras de un alma gemela
by ArCaliel
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde irías por encontrar a tu otra mitad?. Donde sea que estés, no descansaré hasta haberte encontrado. Advertencias: UA. Cambio de género. James Potter/Fem Regulus


Este Fanfic es una traducción de:

Courting Chaos (One Day at a Time): The Soulmate Words

Por: Ellory

James Potter / Regina Black

* * *

"Lily flor, te ves encantadora..."

"¡Cállate, Potter!" Espetó Lily Evans. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con molestia.

James Potter tuvo que contenerse para no maldecirla. Su tono de voz era sumamente irrespetuoso, pero más que eso, era la forma en la que escupió su nombre, como si fuera algo vil y sucio, lo que casi hace que pierda el control. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

"Despreciable sangre sucia", siseó Sirius Black en voz baja. Estaba apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, erizado de rabia. Si James no hubiera puesto una mano en su brazo , su hermano de sangre la habría enviado directo a San Mungo.

Forzó otra mentira a través de sus labios, odiando lo repugnantes que eran, como siempre. "¿Me permitirías acompañarte ...?"

"¡No estoy interesada, Potter!" Espetó Lily, con el pelo rojo cayendo libre sobre sus hombros. Qué desgracia. Su cabello debería estar recogido, a pesar de haber nacido muggle. Ella, sin saberlo, estaba en extremo insultando a su alma gemela al permitir que otros hombres la vieran con el cabello suelto. Si Lily Evans hubiera sido su verdadera alma gemela, y no solo un medio para un fin, James podría no haberla deseado en lo absoluto. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que rechazarte antes de que mis palabras entren en esa cabezota tuya?"

Una serie de silbidos llenaron el corredor mientras varios estudiantes salían de la biblioteca.

"Al menos una vez más," dijo Sirius. La sonrisa que estiraba sus labios era tensa y desagradable.

Sus palabras dolían. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que lidiar con esta humillación pública antes de que finalmente encontrará a su alma gemela?. La alma gemela de James había nacido antes de su segundo cumpleaños, por lo que sabía que era mayor que su alma gemela. La única razón por la que había hablado con Lily Evans, la primera nacida de muggles que había conocido, era por su marca de alma: las primeras palabras que su alma gemela le diría.

Comenzando en su cadera izquierda y doblando por su pierna izquierda hasta su rodilla, fueron las palabras que lo ayudarían a encontrar a la futura pareja que la Madre Mágica había elegido especialmente para él. En una hermosa caligrafía que decía: _Es espantoso ver cómo persigues a una inmunda sangre sucia , Heredero Potter. ¿No tienes dignidad?_

Había esperado hasta el tercer año para "enamorarse locamente de Lily Evans", porque no había ninguna posibilidad de que su alma gemela tuviera la edad suficiente para asistir a Hogwarts antes de ese momento.

"¡Siempre dices eso!" Se quejó Lily. "¿Por qué no te rindes ya? No me gustas, no hay nada atractivo en ti, Potter. Ella se cruzó de brazos y golpeó el piso con el pie como un niño. Eres inmaduro, temerario, perezoso y un matón. ¡No es de extrañar que nunca hayas tenido una cita!

Si la pared no hubiera estado detrás de él, James habría retrocedido un paso. Sus palabras afectaron la confianza en sí mismo. Llevaba cuatro años lidiando con su abuso verbal, y parecía que no estaba más cerca de encontrar a su alma gemela, ni de las citas de cortejo, ni de tomar su mano, de besarla, y mucho menos, de su unión mágica.

Sirius se había sentido muy culpable por encontrar a su alma gemela; la Heredera Elaine Fawley, el año pasado y no haberle contado a James sobre ella durante casi tres meses. Así que, para compensarlo, Sirius juro con un voto de hermandad de sangre, que no haría su unión mágica hasta que James también pudiera hacerlo.

—Cuida tu boca, Evans, antes de que la cierre. No me sorprende que tengas una mente demasiado simple y cerrada para entender que no tienes derecho a hablar con tus superiores de una manera tan grosera". Regina Black se alejó de un pequeño grupo de chicas Slytherin, y con una voz fría y mordaz continuo. "Pero, de nuevo, no se podía esperar nada mejor de una sangre sucia, ¿verdad? Tus inmundos y degenerados padres probablemente te mintieron y te dijeron que eras hermosa y especial. No lo eres, Evans. No eres más que el resultado de un coqueteo entre dos personas que no son almas gemelas". Regina ni siquiera necesitaba arrugar la nariz para expresar su absoluto disgusto. "Tu herencia es tan repugnante que ni siquiera me tomaría la molestia de escupirla. Hacerlo te permitiría el honor de tener contacto conmigo.

Fue entretenido ver a Lily volverse tan blanca como la tiza, y luego más roja que su cabello. "¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, Black? ¡Veinticinco puntos menos para Slytherin por faltarle el respeto a la Premio Anual!

"Heredera Black", James corrigió. No toleraría que nadie deshonrará a una dama de sangre pura despojándole de su título, ni siquiera si le dolía no poder encontrar a su alma gemela. Su honor y orgullo como heredero Potter no lo permitiría.

"Mi hermana es la heredera Black", dijo Sirius, al mismo tiempo, sus músculos se tensaron como lo hacían antes de cambiar a Canuto y jugar con Lunático. "Le darás el respeto que se merece". El tono jocoso generalmente presente en la voz de Sirius había desaparecido. James no había escuchado ese tono en la voz de Sirius desde que usaron el Mapa del Merodeador y encontraron al heredero Lucius Malfoy con la prima de Sirius, Narcisa, sin una escolta.

Regina volvió sus penetrantes ojos grises hacia James. Retiró un mechón de cabello suelto de sus trenzas en forma de mariposa, y lo volvió a acomodar con magia. El blanco de sus guantes contrastaba perfectamente con el de sus grises cabellos. "Es espantoso_ ver cómo persigues a _una inmunda sangre sucia_ , Heredero Potter. _¿No tienes dignidad?"

James tambaleó, con el corazón acelerado en su pecho, preguntándose si se había imaginado sus palabras las cuales quería desesperadamente que una bruja y solo una bruja, sé las dijera. Su pierna palpitaba. Se apoyó en el hombro de Sirius y se sacudió con anticipación. "¿Canuto?" Hasta que escuchó su propia voz, no había sabido lo que significaba ser un mendigo.

Sirius pareció aturdido, y luego ladro una risa que resonó por el pasillo. Era tan fuerte que James esperaba que Madam Pince saliera de la biblioteca en cualquier momento y exigiera que se callaran. "Sí, Cornamenta", dijo cuando finalmente dejó de reír. La sonrisa engreída en su rostro habría hecho sentir orgulloso a Lucius Malfoy. "Sí."

Sintiéndose mareado, James tuvo que concentrarse en caminar por primera vez desde que era un niño. Regina estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Su alma gemela estaba a su alcance. Si tropezaba o se desmayaba, nunca se perdonaría. Le había tomado mucho tiempo encontrarla en primer lugar.

"La odio", dijo James. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron un poco. "La he estado usando todo este tiempo solo para que finalmente pudiera encontrarte".

"¿Q-qué? Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Potter? "Preguntó Lily. Sonaba como si ella estuviera llorando. James ni siquiera se dignó en mirarla.

Regina colocó una mano en su pecho y respiró temblorosamente. Su otra mano se extendió hacia él, rogando ser tomada, lo cual hizo. Solo para llevarla hasta sus labios y besarla. El rosa cubrió las mejillas de Regina mientras miraba su mano entre las suyas. "Mi señor."

James entrelazó sus dedos y tiró de ella por el pasillo, disminuyendo sus pasos para que ella pudiera seguir su ritmo. "Canuto", dijo, con voz firme al pasar junto a Sirius.

"Estoy aquí, Cornamenta ", le aseguró Sirius, riéndose aún mientras miraba a las personas que habían dejado atrás. A los Merodeadores les encantaba hacer travesuras y causar caos. Saltó hacia adelante y abrió la puerta más cercana, lo que llevó a un salón que rara vez se usaba. Sirius los siguió al interior de la habitación, cerró la puerta y comenzó una conversación con un retrato que por casualidad miraba a su dirección, a espaldas de ellos.

Antes de que James pudiera pensar qué decir, Regina lo besó. Se paró de puntitas, con las manos apoyadas en su pecho para mantener su equilibrio, y besó a James con abandonó. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando el envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la ayudó a sostenerse. Cuando abrió los ojos, sus lentes estaban torcidos, sus labios estaban adoloridos y susurró: "Merlín, eres hermosa".

Regina hizo un puchero y pestaño con astucia hacia él. "¿Crees que Merlín es hermosa? algo debió fallar. Quiero que pienses que YO soy hermosa, James". Entonces, rápidamente unió sus labios otra vez, una mano se deslizó hacia arriba por su cabello.

"Yo . . . "Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando miró sus enrojecidas mejillas y sus hinchados labios. Sus ojos grises brillaban con pasión.

"Regina", dijo Sirius, todavía de espaldas.

"Maldito seas, Sirius," se quejó Regina. Sus brazos cayeron para abrazar a James. "Sabes qué tipo de mago es él. ¿De verdad crees que voy a soltarlo por elección?"

Sirius soltó una carcajada y luego se acercó a ellos con una cara de disculpa. "Lo siento, Cornamenta. Sé lo mucho que odias esto." Sirius tomó suavemente las muñecas de Regina y la retiró de los brazos de James, antes de guiarla a su costado.

"Te perdonaré, Canuto. Aunque. Estoy tratando de no golpearte en la cara por tocarla tan familiarmente, aunque sea tu hermana ", se quejó. Finalmente la había encontrado y todo lo que quería era mantenerla entre sus brazos.

Regina miró a Sirius. El arco pálido de su cuello atrajo la atención de James. No quería nada más que besarlo. "Si no encuentras tiempo _**todos**_ los días para escoltarme, nunca te lo perdonaré, Sirius. James me lo debe "

"¿Qué te debe?" Sirius preguntó, con la frente arrugada.

Ella sonrió y pasó el dorso de su mano por una de las mejillas de James. "Un beso por cada día de mi vida que pasé sin él". La sonrisa de Regina se amplió cuando James se quedó sin aliento. "No estaré satisfecha hasta que su deuda sea pagada por completo".

Sirius hizo una mueca. "Muchas gracias por esa imagen mental, Regina", dijo con sarcasmo.

James se preguntó cómo sería capaz de dormir con esa imagen en su mente. "Que jamás se diga, mi señora, que un Potter reniega de sus deudas". Beso la punta del dedo más cerca a su boca. "Será para mí un gran placer verte satisfecha".

Ignorando los sonidos ahogados que Sirius hacía, Regina sonrió. "Vayamos a Hogsmeade mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana, James. Entonces puedes comenzar con los miles de besos que me debes". Un destello de dolor apareció en sus hermosos ojos grises. "Ruego", su voz se quebró un poco, "por favor, no me hagas esperar".

El dolor de recordar el haber tardado tanto en encontrar a su alma gemela todavía estaba demasiado presente en su corazón para que James siquiera considerara burlarse de ella. Ya se habían mantenido separados y esperado el tiempo suficiente. "No lo haré".

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Primero que nada, les doy las gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia queridos lectores.

Agradezco a Ellory, por darme permiso de traducir una de sus historias.

Original: Arc/12007428/C/27171300

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
